gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Fate/Extra: Master Edition
Fate/Extra: Master Edition '(フェイト/エクストラ: マスターエディション ''Feito/ekusutora: Masutaa Edishon) is an upcoming video game made by Type-Moon, it will be the third Dungeon RPG game of the Fate/Extra spinoff series based on their Fate/stay Night franchise. As the previous two Fate/Extra games, Fate/Extra and Fate/Extra CCC, were for the PlayStation Portable handheld, Fate/Extra: Master Edition will be available only for the PlayStation Vita handeheld, it is confirmed that this game will be released outside Japan. The game will be like a HD Collection consisting of the previous two Fate/Extra games, meaning that overseas fans can now fully experience the entirety of Fate/Extra CCC first hand, Type-Moon considers this game as a way to apologize to its overseas fanbase of not being able to (they know that the fanbase is as equal to its Japanese fanbase). Prologues FATE/EXTRA Waking up in a strange virtual world with no recollection of the past, the main character finds themselves forced to fight for survival in a war they do not undertand for a prize beyond value; the opportunity to have one's wish granted. With only an enigmatic "Servant" by their side, the protagonist will have to face both friends and foes in battles to the death in order to not only gain possession of a mysterious object known as the "Holy Grail", but also to find the answer to the most important question of all: "Who am I?". FATE/EXTRA CCC The Sakura Labyrinth, it something that exists on the Far Side of the Moon, somewhere where nothing should exist. The main character and a few other Masters who were participating in a tournment called "The Holy Grail War" find themselves transported to this place, but by whom? And Why? Exclusive to Master Edition and Differences Not only does Fate/Extra: Master Edition serve as a HD collection, but new stuff has been added such as minigames, new quests, new areas to explore and new characters. Also exclusive to Fate/Extra: Master Edition. *Two new playable Servants have been added along with Saber, Archer, Caster and Gilgamesh: Rider and Assassin. Rider, who like Archer and Gilgamesh, is an alternate version to her Fate/stay Night ''counterpart whilst Assassin is a brand new Servant. *All the skills, abilities of the original three playable Servants (Saber, Archer and Caster) who were given new moves and skills in ''Fate/Extra CCC can now be used in the Fate/Extra route as well. *A new character called "The Janitor" is included. *New bosses will also be included. *A new quest has been added in Fate/Extra and Fate/Extra CCC ''routes, known as the 'Janitor's Request'. Completing these missions enables you to venture back into previous dungeons and also battle the previously defeated enemy Servants. A bonus fact is that going back to them doesn't end the day you are in. *You are able to change the costumes of your Servant in both Fate/Extra and Fate/Extra CCC routes. *New songs for the Chimeric Lunar Sea and Sakura Labyrinth dungeons have been added. *The mini games '"Saber by a Hair's Breath", "Medical Play and Saber" and''' "Cosplay with Casko-chan"' which were originally playable as an online flash games can now be played here. *A new mini game, '"Fate/Moon Gem Labyrinth", is introduced to Fate/Extra: Master Edition. In this mini game, You can play as either Saber, Caster or Rider and you challenge opponents in a format like Capcom's Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo ''game, while the style of play is similar to the ''Candy Crush flash games series. Gameplay As with the previous games Fate/Extra and Fate/Extra CCC on the PlayStation Portable, the gameplay for Fate/Extra: Master Edition can be compared to that of Atlus's ''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona ''series, as it incorporates a lot of dungeon crawling, special attacks and a "Japanese High School" theme. Combat is carried out in six-move turns, with the core combat moves operating in a fashion similar to rock-paper-scissors; heavy '''BREAK attacks smash through defensive GUARDS, quick ATTACK can strike a foe before they can land a BREAK, and a GUARD can deflect a light ATTACK and allow the defender to retaliate. Successfully performing a 3 chain combo attack enables your Servant to perform an EX ATTACK without the enemy from being able to defend against it, though do keep in mind that all enemies are capable of doing this as well if you failed to stop them from successfully doing this to your Servant three times. Soooooooooooon New Characters Soooooooooooon Category:Fate/Stay Night Category:Type-Moon Category:RPG Category:RPG Games Category:Dungeon RPG Category:Dungeon RPG Games Category:Visual Novel Category:Visual Novel Games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:HD Collections Category:Enhanced Versions of Existing Games Category:Swords Category:Spears Category:Archery Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Ninjas Category:Samurai Category:Knights Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Weapons Category:Awesome Weapons Category:History Category:Mythology Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:HD Collection Games Category:Mini Games Category:Video Games with Mini Games